


Yes, Chef

by mummapaintstheblues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Kakashi, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Mostly Smut, NSFW, Spanking, a little dirty talk, some cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/pseuds/mummapaintstheblues
Summary: Entrepreneur and chef, Kakashi Hatake, finds fortune overnight. Pursues his dream of building his own restaurant, and in turn, becomes a success that people flock to from all over. The only regrets in his new life being the endless stream of food bloggers who dog him, and that he'd never been able to bed his former hostess, Sakura Haruno.When she turns up out of the blue, Kakashi has to be sure what she wants. And he's more than willing to give it to her.





	Yes, Chef

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut filled one shot that nearly killed me to write. But it had to be done.
> 
> Coincidentally if any of you are interested in my recipe for chorizo and rosemary pearl barley risotto, I would be more than happy to give it to you.
> 
> But I don't think any of you will read this for the food... Smut away dear readers.

“We’ve got another one sent back Chef.”

Those were the exact words that morphed Kakashi’s day from being average to decidedly disastrous.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The malice behind the look he shot at his head server was not strictly necessary. It wasn’t Sai’s fault that the food critic at table seven had chosen today, of all days, to descend upon them from whatever heavenly plane they normally dictated.

“Well, technically it’s the same one being sent back, again.”

“Thanks Sai, I’m aware.”

It was bordering on the ridiculous. This was the third time now, and in Kakashi’s mind, the third strike before he really lost his temper. He averted his scowl out toward the restaurant through one of the windows in the door, knowing it was futile to see the contemptible asshole currently testing his patience.

Kakashi attempted to swallow his anger, but it was rush hour, on their busiest night of the week. 

“What’s the problem _this time?”_

“The issue is now with the consistency of the risotto. They have made quite a number of suggestions on how you can make it more palatable. The main fault, they believe, is in your prep work with the chorizo….”

“Sai.” Kakashi was no longer going to make any attempts to calm himself. “Shut up.”

“Yes chef.”

It was just lucky he had a trump card for this kind of difficult situation. The staff around him were beginning to falter in their work, Sai staring steadfastly at him for further instruction. He was not about to be set back further by this _dickhead._

Kakashi spoke quickly, adopting that authoritative tone he seldom used in his own kitchen. But desperate times…

“Sai. I want you to tell this _person,_ and I use that word very loosely, a very specific message. Tell them, that since they obviously are in no hurry to eat, sending food back like this, they are perfectly welcome to wait patiently until the restaurant is closed and they can _watch_ me prepare the risotto personally to their satisfaction. If they have a problem with this, kindly invite them to get the hell out of my restaurant. Understood?”

Sai nodded, turned on his heels and exited the kitchen. Kakashi now rounding on the rest of the staff.

“Right. One asshole aside, we have a full house tonight, so move it people! Where is my expeditor? Why isn’t this out yet? Move, move, move!”

Kakashi absorbed himself in his work, focussing with an edge of impatience after his own cooking being slighted. It wasn’t just any dish either, it was his speciality. The one people travelled from all over the city to sample. The one _he invented_ himself. 

The chefs and prep staff underneath him bore the brunt of his anger that evening. But it served its purpose, the dishes were flying out of the kitchen with speed and accuracy. Judging by the way the plates all came back emptied too they had not skimped on the quality.

Kakashi had dealt with his fair share of assholes, those egotistical reviewers who had never picked up a skillet in their lives. The kind of ilk that took pictures of their meal, perfecting the image and letting it run cold before even tasting it. It bothered him to be sure. But he knew exactly how to handle these impatient know-it-alls, and that was with time. Anything they could not have instantly was an immediate deterrent, so he’d kill them with patience. Nine times out of ten they left, though he was not in the habit of having _any_ kind of food sent back.

The tactic he was employing also served another purpose. Itmeant that the hoards of restaurant goers weren’t compelled by peer pressure to send all their meals back too. It nipped the problem in the bud quite tidily.

Usually anyway.

As time passed and no new orders were placed for table seven, Kakashi began to grow curious. Though not enough to physically leave the kitchen just yet. And when the last of the orders were placed and served he just assumed they had left. No one had told him otherwise and no one had ever stayed before when he'd made the offer, in the last ten years of running kitchens at least. 

Stretching his tired muscles, Kakashi slumped into his small office, pouring himself a glass of wine while one of the bus boys followed him inside. It wasn’t like he had been intending to do any of the overdue account work that littered his desk, but he had been looking forward to sitting down.

“What is it, Naruto? Make it quick.”

“Yes, chef. Just letting you know that all areas are cleared and tidy, do you, er, need me to hang around til you’re finished?”

“Finished? Finished with what?”

Kakashi eyed the blond haired boy with confusion, it wasn’t like he had anymore work to do…

“Well there’s still that customer waiting at table seven. Sai told all the others you were personally handling it, so they took off, I didn’t know if you wanted me to wait for their dishes before…”

Kakashi cut him off, pushing him to the side and out of the way of his office door. Marching out with wine glass still in hand, he promptly set it down on the clean countertops before slamming the restaurant doors open. 

_They had stayed behind._

Just who did this person think they were anyway?

Naruto followed closely, though Kakashi barely registered if he was still talking or not. His eyes were focussed on one goal, forging a very precise path around the elaborately decorated tables. The dim light cast by the modern chandeliers made it near impossible to see the target sitting at the booth, he could only make out a shadow of their movement as he crossed the floor.

“And who do I have the pleasure of….”

His sentence, dripping with sarcasm, tapered off as soon as he rounded to the opposite side of the table. An all too familiar shock of pink hair and green eyes meeting him.

“Long time no see, Kakashi.”

Naruto might have muttered something behind his back as he finally caught up, but Kakashi cut him off again. Maintaining a battle of the eyes with the young woman occupying the booth.

“Go home, Naruto.” he barked. The boy might’ve shrugged before making a hasty retreat. “I should’ve known it was you. It has been a long time, Sakura.”

She smiled, lifting a glass of merlot to her rosy lips. Kakashi watched her with equal parts frustration and amusement. He should’ve known that his feisty former hostess would come back one day to torment him a little more. As if she hadn’t done enough of that five years ago when they’d worked together. She set the glass down, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips in such a way Kakashi may have stopped breathing altogether. _This was how it had always started with them._

“Five years by my count.”

“And you just decided to look me up.”

“Hey, I just wanted to see what all the _fuss_ was about. You were the one who got rich overnight and disappeared, remember?”

Kakashi scoffed, taking the seat across from her.

“Yeah, right. You weren’t exactly sorry to see me leave if I recall correctly.”

“Perhaps. It took a bit of digging to find you again though.”

Sakura’s eyes raised from the rim of her glass to meet his in a hooded gaze. It almost, for a moment, made him feel a little sorry for her. But he knew her better than to believe that. Instead he felt more like prey.

“And why would you want to find me hmm?”

Kakashi quirked a brow, regarding her closely. She was wearing a low cut black dress that seemed to tie together behind her neck. It amplified the curves she had almost on display. Right now he didn’t even care that his eyes were following this dangerous path, or that she could plainly see how he ogled her.

“Well, you promised to teach me how to make that dish of yours, remember? Though, I can’t say I’m at all impressed with it tonight. However, you did make that tempting offer to _personally satisfy me_.”

Sakura looked practically malevolent, her own eyebrows raised in silent challenge. It was nice to see that some things never changed. She was still an out of control spitfire. Though their days of flirting were long behind them, the fire had apparently been stoked again. And now there was no threat of being laid off to stop Kakashi from acting on it. Payback was going to be sweet.

“I did make that offer. You knew that I would though, didn’t you?”

When she smirked in response, Kakashi felt a ripple of excitement that soon he would wipe it off her face completely. He stood, _eager to satisfy,_ eager to quell the bubbling frustrations within him. 

It had been a while after all, and here she was. Practically offered to him on a silver platter. The prospect of revenge after the months of teasing she’d subjected him to was just an added bonus. Those nights in his last job, where she’d brush up against him and whisper dirty things in his ear, or touch herself when she knew he was looking. Nothing had ever happened between them, their time cut short, but she had wound him up so badly _for months._

Even years later it all came back to the surface.

“After you.”

Kakashi broadly gestured toward the kitchen doors. She stood with a kind of obvious confidence that brought back even more memories for Kakashi. He was distracted from all thoughts however when she moved. The black dress she wore, stretching across her shapely thighs, was impossibly tight, drawing his eye to all her mouth watering curves.

He tried to keep his expression impassive, but the knowing smile Sakura gave as she brushed past him and toward the kitchen was warning enough that he had been caught in her trap. Or so she thought, for now, anyway. Kakashi smirked, opening the door to the kitchen.

When she walked inside Sakura looked around, staring in awe at the sheer size of the room. It was three times the size of his last workplace. That prison of a kitchen that had held him captive for far longer than it should.

“This is a lot nicer than _Ero Sennin’s_ place.”

“Yes, I wanted to go in the opposite direction to that dive.”

“Explains why you moved to the other side of the country then…”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her as she ran a hand over the pristine countertop. His glass of wine forgotten at one end. _Damn._ She was still beautiful. She moved so deliciously, like a dancer, but only when she wasn't conscious of his stare. He watched her moment of vulnerability and forgot his own thoughts of payback for just the second. 

“Don’t tell me you’re still working for that jerk?”

“Hmm, oh no. Not for a few years now. You didn’t hear? I just got a job at _Tsunade’s_.”

He felt his eyes narrowing. All thoughts of payback reappearing as a strategy formed itself.

“Working for my competition then. So you’ve been sent here to spy.”

The bistro was a few blocks away, and was his only real threat to business as his reputation stood firm. Tsunade was also getting on in years. But it didn’t make the rivalry any less fierce.

“Perhaps…”

Sakura batted her long lashes at him in a mock show of coyness, she picked up his glass of wine and took a long sip. Kakashi watched her throat as she swallowed, wicked ideas forming. When a drop of the crimson liquid rolled down the stem of the glass and down the volley her cleavage he found himself moving.

Enough was enough. And he was going to get his payback one way or another.

Kakashi kept a few supplies at hand, so he wouldn't have to unlock the crisper after hours when he needed to feed himself after a shift. Moving to his own workstation, he gathered things together, all within an arm's reach. And he did it quickly while Sakura circled him like a silent predator.

Kakashi began preparing some of the basics on the bench surface, lining them up before finding the right utensils. He tried to ignore the manicured finger that suddenly began tracing circles up his arm. Sakura's hot breath fanning the back of his neck. He succumbed to an involuntary flashback.

“Do you always keep everything out in the open like this?”

His eyes darted to the delectable pout of those pink lips. _Patience._

“No. Wait here, don't move.”

Sakura might have huffed a little as she folded her arms in indignation. Kakashi felt mildly satisfied. Enough to at least keep him on track for the fast and loose strategy that came to mind. _Show time._

There were a few items he would need to open the crisper for, fresh stock and chorizo, he carried an armful of whatever else he may need back to the bench. Internally he debated whether she would get far enough to use any of it, he snickered at the thought.

“That's almost everything.” 

He mumbled, watching Sakura's eyes grow a little wider as he stepped closer, reaching behind her for the apron that hung over the oven door. It was full length, tying at the neck. She made a show of rolling her eyes as he unfurled it and held it up for her. The dark glint that crossed Kakashi's eye went unnoticed as she reluctantly turned around. It was then he made his first move.

Kakashi stood closer than necessary behind her, draping the apron around her and very slowly tying the cord at her neck. Deliberately brushing his fingers to the sensitive skin there. Relishing the way she seemed to stop breathing the moment he whispered in her ear.

“We don't want to make a mess now, do we?”

Instantly her whole body was leaning back into his, lining up in some very tempting places. When he felt Sakura’s hand grip onto his thigh, Kakashi's own hands drifted down the front of the apron to smooth it. Purposefully running his palms a little harder over her cloth covered mounds. In response her ass ground into his front, her hand gripping him tighter before attempting to roam his inner thigh.

Inhaling the minty fragrance of her hair, Kakashi extracted himself with a smirk. Sakura's hand reaching back forlornly for its goal as he stepped right back. This game had only just begun.

“That's almost everything.”

Sakura turned to face him, biting her lip invitingly, eyes lidded. Kakashi held her heated gaze for a moment before taking the ten or so steps to his small office. Grabbing the first rickety chair within reach and lifting it by the top rail with ease. Sakura was eyeing the ingredients when she came back into view, leaning on the counter. Kakashi dropped the chair down with intentional force, the resulting thud and scrape over the tiles causing her to look up. 

A smile tugged on her lips as she sashayed over to him and the chair. _Gotcha._ Kakashi resisted the urge to grin broadly, watching her walk directly into his trap. In the split second she reached the chair, turning to sit down,he yanked it back and put his body directly behind her. She made a little squeak noise at suddenly finding herself leaning back into him. Kakashi put his hands on her hips, nuzzling into the crook behind her ear. 

“And just what do you think you're doing Sakura?”

A breathy kind of gasp escaped her as she attempted to meld into him, but Kakashi captured her wrists before they had the chance to roam and break his patience.

“There's a slight change of plan now.”

Kakashi stepped forward, pushing her along until they were directly in front of the bench. He lifted her trapped wrists and placed her hands on the counter,caging her body in with his own. All the while Sakura wriggled enticingly against him, leaning her head back to give him the most downright seductive look he'd ever seen grace her features.

“Will I like this change of plan?” her voice was defiant but the sharp intake of breath gave her away.

“Shh.” Kakashi nipped at her ear from behind, suppressing a hiss at the hard roll of her hips that accompanied it. “I'm going to talk, you're going to listen and do exactly as I say.”

“Or what?”

Her response was automatic petulance that made Kakashi struggle to keep his cool for a second. But he had known how this would play out from the start.

“Or…” he ghosted his hand up her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake, “you'll never learn how to make this dish. That's what you wanted, right?”

Kakashi was rewarded with a shiver and a nod from the woman as he pressed her into the counter. His fingers continued to scrape a trail over her curves to find purchase on her hip, shamelessly gripping the flesh. He almost growled discovering the feeling of no clothing directly under that dress. He squeezed harder.

“I didn't hear you. What was that Sakura?”

“Yes, Kakashi…”

He lifted his hand from her hip to bring it back down hard, spanking the curve of her ass. She released a needy groan, one that he'd been dying to hear _for years._

“No, Sakura. Are you being deliberately obtuse? That's not how you address me in _my_ kitchen. Now, I'll say it again. What was that, Sakura?”

He raised his hand from her ass in a motion to do it again should she answer wrong. Kakashi thought for a second, the way she was breathing and undulating against him, that she may deliberately do just that.

“Yes, Chef.” She finally responded, breathy with no trace of her earlier defiance.

“Good girl.” He attempted to soothe the pain of his spank, whispering softly in her ear while rubbing the spot on her ass. “Now, you're going to cook, and I'm going to sit and watch. Do everything as I say, and we might _both_ be satisfied. Got it?”

Biting her lip Sakura gave a sharp jerk of a nod in reply. Kakashi smirked, raised his hand again quickly and spanked even harder. 

“I didn't hear you.”

“Yes, Chef.”

Kakashi chose this moment to look down the front of her apron and dress as she rubbed against his front, trying to get a rise out of him in more ways than one. He was going to feast on all of her curves tonight. Her hip grinding had grown almost desperate with that last spank. Kakashi swore he could already see the stiffened peaks of her nipples through the apron.

“Now. Get to it. I've even made it easy for you, all the ingredients and tools are here. I presume you know how to cut an onion, right?”

Sakura shot him a glare over her shoulder, answering in a mockingly pleasant tone.

“Yes, Chef.”

Kakashi now used both hands to unrelentingly grip the cheeks of her voluptuous ass, spreading them while pressing into her slightly harsher. 

“Watch the attitude.” 

She whimpered in reply before he stood back. Hooking an ankle around the chair leg to drag it closer. Kakashi positioned himself on the chair directly behind Sakura, his legs wide as he sat so that she stood between them. Tantalizingly close, the sight of her curvaceous behind at his eye level.

Sakura still turned toward the counter, his eyes roamed her body more hungrily than before, watching her weight shift from one leg to the other. He smirked. Was she trying to relieve the ache already? Apart from that subtle movement she remained still.

“You may start now by cutting that onion and garlic.”

“Yes, Chef.”

“Good girl.” He hummed while she picked up the knife. Kakashi ran the back of his finger up the smooth skin of her inner thigh, Sakura exhaled loudly and he withdrew. The action fleeting but stoking the heat he could feel radiating from her.

When she began chopping, Kakashi indulged in an overwhelming feeling of smugness. The tables had _finally_ been turned. How many times had she sidled up behind him at the stove before, dancing those long fingers across his member through the baggy chef pants? How many nights had she teased him to hardness, until it felt as if he was working with a permanent erection that had never been fully sated?

He had longed to give in to her, bend her over every available surface until she screamed his name. But the job had been too important. The money too good. And he’d needed every cent for this venture. So Kakashi had just barely withstood her teasing, for months on end. Sakura hadn't exactly been looking for a relationship from him in any case, she just liked to flirt with danger. He knew her type well, and now finally he could give her what she deserved.

The sound of chopping had slowed. Kakashi only just breaking from his reverie to find that same finger had been aimlessly caressing up and down her shapely legs. It seemed to be distracting her just enough, so he continued the action. If he was going to see his plan through to fruition then he needed to keep up this pace. With each sound of the knife hitting the cutting board his finger ventured higher, retreating when she fumbled or took too long to slice again. 

“Speed it up.”

His order came out an octave lower than normal. Kakashi watched her stiffen imperceptibly, the sound of the knife picking up just a little. But she still hadn't answered him properly, so his other hand came down hard on her rear, the smacking sound accompanied by a delightful shake of her cheek. And a hastily bitten back moan from Sakura. 

“Yes, Chef.”

She resumed cutting, Kakashi picking up on the scent of the rosemary she had started on. This time she was much faster, so he rewarded her with each slice, lifting his finger higher and higher. Adding another digit to graze her supple flesh. Locked in between his legs like that there was no where for her to go, but she _could_ have closed her own legs if she really wanted to. 

When he reached beyond the hem of her dress, Sakura's breathing became noticeably more ragged. Much to his satisfaction. As she finished splitting the black olives Kakashi's wicked plot kicked into the next gear.

“Cut the chorizo next.”

This was where things got interesting. Her last complaint on his cooking springing to mind, _prep work with the chorizo_... 

“Yes, Chef.”

Head cocked to the side, Kakashi waited until the moment she picked up the sausage to slide his fingers up further. She paused momentarily before resuming cutting. The heat gushing from between her thighs warming his hand as it rose ever higher. At the first thud on the board Kakashi applied more pressure, at the second he began massaging circles into the taut skin. Repeating the gesture with each sound. His other hand now found purchase at her hip, gripping and moulding the flesh of her ass in his hands so that the hem of that tight dress rose higher. Exposing more of her shapely legs until finally it was only just covering the swell of her cheeks, and doing a poor job of it.

Kakashi chose his moment carefully.

“You're cutting it too thick. Do you want it thick, Sakura?”

Testing the waters, he drifted his fingers right up to the smouldering heat between her legs. Kneading the skin just beside her sweet lips, feeling that dripping heat on the back of his thumb and hand. If her lack of underwear wasn't confirmation enough of what she was really here for, the liquid desire practically coating him now gave her away. Sakura had stopped completely, trying to lean into his touch, coaxing him to move to where she wanted him most. 

Kakashi now stopped completely too. Releasing his grip of her hip to smack his hand down hard on her ass. 

“Yes… Chef.” 

Her voice cracked, she practically mewled the words out when his thumb glanced along her dripping entrance, coating himself before just ghosting over her bundle of nerves. His fingers stilled their massaging movements.

“You need to get the prep work just right, Sakura. You wouldn't want to spoil the consistency.” Kakashi only lightly spanked her this time before indulging himself with a kneading grip of her backside. “Start again. There's an extra one there.”

It had been a fleeting idea before, Kakashi exceedingly pleased that he'd grabbed that extra sausage. Sakura complied with the order, wiggling ever so slightly to get his fingers to move an inch over to where she throbbed for his touch the most. Kakashi would not indulge her just yet. Not until she had learnt her lesson.

“Yes, Chef.”

With an almost permanent smirk on his face now, Kakashi again waited for his moment. It was just lucky he was a patient man, still he had to remind himself that the reward would be well worth it.

As soon as Sakura started on the new sausage, waiting for that audible slice as confirmation, Kakashi shifted his fingers. Just glancing over her clit in time with the chopping sound. Sakura gasped, practically shuddering with a whine when he touched her no further. It took a moment for her to recover before she resumed chopping. Again Kakashi waited for that noise, this time pressing on the nub with both fingers in a circling motion. He was rewarded with a whimper that sounded just like music to his ears. He immediately stopped when she paused.

Sakura caught on quickly, like he knew she would. Bringing the knife up and down in quick succession now. Each time he would press languid circles on that nub, rewarding her for a particularly good chopping action by randomly sliding one finger into her dripping entrance and darting it out just as fast. So wet and so tempting, Kakashi fought to keep his own absolute self control in check.

The grip on her hip turned so fierce that his knuckles turned white with the strain. Keeping her in place, not allowing her to wriggle and aid her release in any way. The onslaught of his fingers on her clit continued, only increasing the pressure of those rough circles when he heard the knife make contact with the board. And she continued to cut faster and faster. Kakashi was sure that it would not be with any accuracy the way she trembled under his hands. The tempo built in such a way Sakura almost threw her head back in ecstasy, humming as she bit her lip, near panting.

_She was so close._

Kakashi made a breathy chuckle. There was no more chorizo left for her to slice now, at the final cut he felt her whole body jerk a little as it chased the orgasm he denied her. She groaned loudly when his fingers abruptly departed her folds. Kicking the chair back with a crash, Kakashi stood, pressing her into the counter.

“Let's see how you’ve done.”

He pretended to scrutinize her work from over her shoulder. Sakura's head falling back onto his collarbone as she tried to steady herself, her eyes snapped tightly shut. Instead Kakashi marvelled at her flushed face, the way her chest heaved with each breath like her cleavage was trying to break free. He wished he had a camera. 

Sakura shakily dropped the knife with a clatter, something of a smile playing on her lips. Kakashi guessed it had something to do with his now heavy erection pressing into her rear. The way he'd caged her into the counter meant she had no way to grind back into him though. His mind formulated a way to wipe the satisfaction from her face.

Kakashi clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Her eyes jolting open at the sound.

“Such a shame. Look at all this mess you made.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion and irritation, his second favourite expression on her face, while looking down to the ingredients in neat piles on the cutting board. Kakashi leant close to her temple and smirked, waiting for her to bite.

“What? Where?”

He scraped his fingers up the side of her bare leg, feeling the resulting shiver as his nails dug in. The _slap_ when he reached the outer curve of her ass was accompanied by a guttural groan that Sakura released. Kakashi pressed into her harder.

“Right here.” 

He whispered darkly behind the shell of her ear, bringing his other hand to the front of her face. Slick with the arousal that had gushed from her moments ago. Splaying his fingers for her to see the tendrils of juices between them, Kakashi used his other hand to tilt her chin. Directing her gaze forcefully to the mess she'd made.

“It's important to keep the kitchen spotless. You can't be working with such a mess getting everywhere.” Kakashi watched her nibble her bottom lip. “Clean it up, now.”

The order came out as an impatient demand. Louder and more authoritative than he even used with his own staff.

“Yes, Chef…”

Sakura's hands made to move toward the wash cloth that was hanging above the counter. Kakashi let out a dark laugh before slamming his own hand over top of hers. Trapping it to the bench.

“Not so fast. I didn't tell you how, yet. Your hands are for cooking right now, and we don't want to ruin the dish by wasting time, washing these hands all the way over in the bathroom. So you'll have to think of another way to clean up your mess.”

Kakashi watched Sakura lick her lips in anticipation and smirked.

“Yes, Chef.”

He was sure he'd heard her voice be that seductive and oozing with promise before, in another time and place, but he really couldn't remember when. And as soon as her hot, wet little mouth encased his fingers all thinking ceased. She worked him hard and fast, lavishing her tongue around those digits as if she were licking a popsicle. By the time Sakura took him wholly into her mouth, down to the knuckle, Kakashi could sense he was entering dangerous territory. Her cheeks hallowed as she sucked intensely. Yes, he'd definitely had better ideas.

“Good girl.”

Kakashi pulled his fingers from the hot confines of her mouth with a pop, a string of saliva connecting them still. It was the sight of her tongue hanging from her mouth that pushed his patience to the breaking point. 

Lifting her by the hips he held her up a few inches from the floor, keeping her body pressed against his now needy erection, Kakashi moved sideways a couple steps before setting her down. She was now right in front of the gas burners, gasping as he hiked the skirt of her dress up, the material now just a tight band around her stomach. Exposing the alluring skin for his eyes to feast on properly.

“Let’s turn up the heat.”

“Yes...yes, Chef.”

Sakura’s voice wavered, stroking his ego while she tried to reach back and actually stroke him through his pants. Kakashi leant over to turn the element on, waiting for it to spark to life before his hand came back down on her rear with a _smack._ The moan escaping her was mingled with a kind of breathy laugh that only spurred Kakashi on with his wicked plan. 

Keeping a firm grip on her hip, Kakashi briefly extracted himself from pressing against her to stretch over and grab the board and its pile of ingredients. He grabbed the frying pan on his return, slamming it down on the element.

“Now, Sakura, this has to be done in exactly the right way. Do you think you can handle it?”

“Yes, Chef.”

Standing flush behind her again, Kakashi put his hand to her inner thigh, spreading her legs further apart. He let his hand rest there while he gave his next instruction.

“First, you’re going to fry that chorizo.” 

He watched as Sakura automatically reached for the ingredients pile, eager to progress to the next stage of whatever game they were playing. Throwing the sausage into the pan with a satisfying sizzle. Kakashi grabbed the spatula, smacking her playfully before handing it to her.

She had resumed biting her lip, Kakashi relishing the almost impatient way she’d begun following his every direction. A dangerous thought danced through his mind, now that she was almost naked in front of him, he would only need to pull his member free and he could bury himself inside her. Feeling that slick heat properly. Make her scream.

Thoughts running away on him again, Kakashi only now noticed the way his hand had begun massaging her inner thigh. But more importantly, Sakura had begun poking at the cooking sausage with the spatula, turning it to fry evenly. Vaguely Kakashi was aware of the time frame in his head. This part should only take three or four minutes. 

It would be enough.

One hand on the hilt of the frying pan, the other holding the spatula, when she flipped the chorizo again Kakashi chose his moment to run his hand up her thigh. Back to that inviting warmth. In an instant he cupped her heated sex. Sakura gasped, slowing her movements, in response Kakashi pulled his hand back ever so slightly. Sakura knew the game well enough by now. This was just the next level.

The spatula moved again, Kakashi slid his middle finger into her deeply. Pushing as deeply as the position would allow, her wet folds drawing him in easily. A haphazard groan rolled from her lips, but Kakashi would not move the finger deep inside of her. Instead he held it there, waiting for her to catch on, marvelling at the way her walls were already rippling around him. 

Kakashi heard the clunk and sizzle of the utensil as it moved, while his eyes were roaming elsewhere, pulling back just a little to ogle the tempting sight of his hand buried inside of her. The sound prompting his next move, pulling the digit almost all the way out before pumping it back inside. Sakura whimpered, flexing her hips to meet his next thrust, but she had stopped moving the spatula so Kakashi had stopped as well. As much as he wanted to keep going and push her over the edge altogether, she had to learn her lesson first. He could feel her impatience leaking onto his hand, feel her walls tighten around him. 

Each time she gripped that handle, turning the food at a now almost constant rate, Kakashi quickly pulled his finger out and back in. The sound of the wet pumping reaching his ears over the noise of the frying pan. 

“Fuu….”

Sakura bit her lip hard to cut off the swear word. But it was too late, Kakashi had heard it, taking the opportunity to add his index finger as well. She tried her hardest to keep focussed on the task at hand, but her will was almost broken _He was so close._

At the next meagre attempt at flipping the sausage around the pan, Kakashi thrust harder, the added finger her undoing. With a moan she tried to roll her hips back, her hand dropping from the handle to grip into the side of the bench, the spatula left to rest in the pan while she reached behind to squeeze his thigh with a vice grip.

Kakashi kept his fingers buried deep inside of her, bending them back to that sweet spot, circling them as much as he could while her walls tightened. Her breathing was now coming out in harsh pants. Kakashi smirked, brushing his lips to her neck while looking down the apron. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Sakura? You’re not finished yet.” He emphasized the point with a particularly long stroke inside of her. 

Sakura couldn’t bring herself to answer at this point. Kakashi desperate to hear her beg for more. Fingers still inside her, he brought his palm to the exposed globe of her ass, spanking firmly twice. A drawn out moan tumbled from her open mouth, the way his fingers were encased tighter with each smack causing something within him to grow unsettled and impatient. 

“I can see why you’re getting so… flustered. It is getting rather warm in here.” Kakashi trailed his spanking hand up the front of her body, palming the flesh hard until he reached her neck. “Why don’t we fix that a little, hmm?”

With a snap, Kakashi made quick work of undoing the halter of her dress. Leaving the apron tied, his hand slipped within the white cloth to pull the tight black fabric down. The entire dress just a band around her stomach. 

“Better?” He crooned in her ear, delighting in the shiver coursing through her body when his fingers shifted inside her just a tiny bit.

“Uh… yes, Chef.”

“Good girl, now get back to it.”

The hand now under the apron found her breast in an instant when she made to pick up the spatula again. Moulding the flesh to his hand, he waited for her to get it to the frying pan before teasing the already distended nipple in his fingers. She whimpered, gushed and mewled under his assault, the fingers inside her dripping cunt now pumping at a ruthless pace. Stopping completely whenever she lifted the spatula from the pan. 

Kakashi nipped her neck when he felt a particularly strong ripple draw on his fingers. Sakura melting into a keening mess in his arms. She _tried_ to keep playing the game, but she was so close to the edge, and Kakashi was more than happy to lead her to it.

But then he stopped everything all at once, with what would have been a devilish grin if he wasn’t painfully hard himself now. Both hands and fingers removed from her hot body. The orgasm denied for the second time making Sakura whimper, a garbled plea falling from her lips.

“Please…”

“Please what, Sakura?”

He muffled her voice, bringing his drenched fingers up to her mouth again, she hungrily lapped it up without a second’s pause.

“Just do as you’re told, remember? This next part… you want to keep all these _juices..._ ” His voice intoned darkly as she sucked harder, “...in the pan while you take the chorizo out. Those oils are important for flavouring the barley.”

Kakashi knew she wasn’t listening. Knew that they had reached a dangerous part of the game. His patience was nearing its end, and she was so close to begging for it now he could taste it. Breathing raggedly, Sakura attempted to use the spatula again to remove the cut and fried sausage, her chest rising and falling heavily. 

Kakashi softly caressed her rear, brushing over the reddening skin his spanks had caused. 

“Now, add the other ingredients.”

Weakly Sakura complied. Kakashi’s own heart rate speeding up in anticipation, his other hand drifted to the fly of his pants, waiting for the sizzle to disguise the sound of pulling it open. He didn’t even care that she wasn’t answering him properly now.

He massaged the flesh of her behind with an impatient fervor, waiting for his moment. When she tried to undulate back against him, Kakashi had to be careful not to let her exposed skin discover what was waiting for her next.

“You need to add that can of diced tomatoes next.”

Eyeing her movements carefully, Kakashi watched for the moment her hand reached over to grasp the can, bringing it back to the stove top. It was time for the next level. With a grip on his impossibly hard member, he pressed back closer to Sakura, rubbing the tip around the lips of her entrance. Running it up to the hardened nub of her clit.

At the contact Sakura made a loud gasp. The slow torturous pace at which he teased along her dripping folds, coating himself as he slipped circles around her opening. With a shudder Sakura faltered in her grip, fumbling as the can came loose and collided with the white apron. Spilling its contents all over in a sea of red. 

Kakashi had jumped back a little, while Sakura had taken most of the hit, his pants also had a few drops on them. When she turned to face him with a sheepish expression, lumps of tomato cascaded down to the floor, and even more onto the _white_ pants Kakashi was wearing. Going so far as to actually hit the rigid erection which was still hanging heavily from his unzipped fly.

Biting her lip, Sakura looked down at the mess, the expression on her face causing a resurgence of Kakashi’s impatience.

“Look at the mess you’ve made now.” He gestured broadly before licking the fingers that had been inside her just moments ago. Sakura followed the action with a hooded gaze. He used his other to yank her toward him by the apron, causing more tomato to slop to the ground and on his pants, purposefully now. “Clean it up.”

Whispering hotly against her lips, Kakashi was almost overwhelmed enough to kiss them, to taste her for himself. But not yet. Things had just gotten interesting. 

Without any kind of ceremony, Sakura promptly dropped to her knees, trailing her fingers down his sides. Making a show of sticking her tongue out and licking her lips. Kakashi watched heatedly as she began to lick the juices from his member, worshipping it with her tongue, leaving no trace of tomato juice or the liquid arousal he had coated himself with. She paid special attention to the tip, flicking it before kissing with those beautiful puckered lips, teasingly drawing it into her mouth with a sucking action. He watched the pre-cum glisten on her lips and felt the tightness within him building. 

Kakashi bit back the rising growl in the back of this throat as Sakura’s mouth enclosed around his member. He resisted the urge to push into that warm heat, to hit the back of her throat, to pound into her like he so desperately wanted to. Instead she began to work back and forth, sucking so hard her cheeks were hallowed, that wicked tongue of hers racing around the shaft as she went. Reaching down in an impulse Kakashi loosened the tie of the apron, it fell around her and she discarded it to the floor.

“Good girl...:” He hummed, reaching out to tangle his fingers in her hair. Sakura hummed herself, the vibration adding an element to it that caused Kakashi to buck involuntarily. He didn’t like this. He needed the control back.

The grip on her hair turned harsh as he took a good fistful, tugging it lightly to pull her head back. She released his member with a pop and greedily tried to take it back into her mouth.

“Hungry, are we?” She was panting again and didn’t answer the question, Kakashi was past the point of caring, Sakura tried to nod through his hold of her hair. “So am I. And you’ve made _such_ a mess of yourself. You need to be cleaned up now.”

She tried to nod again, Kakashi smirked and pulled up on her hair again lightly, she stood without question. Immediately both his hands went to her ass, grabbing handfuls before lifting her against him, legs parted instantly wrapping around him. Kakashi took two steps before laying her down carefully on the island countertop and tugging the band of black dress off her completely. It was the most delicious spread he’d ever seen on that counter, her entire body laid bare for him, _finally._

Patience discarded along with her final piece of clothing, Kakashi wasted no time in leaning over her, deciding it was time to hear her beg properly now. He started by running his flat tongue at a tenuous pace down from her collarbone, lingering between her pert breasts, continuing a slow trail down to her taut stomach. All the while he watched her face, contorted in a mixture of pleasure and desperate impatience, when his tongue flicked a dance in her navel a groan finally escaped her.

Kakashi smirked at the sight. Her eyes snapped shut, her hands shifting from flailing and fisting to gripping the edge of the counter for dear life. With a wicked smirk Kakashi put his hands on the underside of her knees, pushing them up and back, lifting his ultimate goal up deliciously. Her folds spread and waiting for his attention. 

He would not hurry his tongue. It memorized the taste of her, travelling further, until he made a diversion. Lifting his head up and instead trailing open mouth kisses along the backside of her thighs, he could feel her quiver in anticipation, hear the breathy sighs as she tried to keep her wits about her. Just as he reached the apex of her thigh, he delighted in prolonging her torture by switching to the other leg and repeating the long action. The sharp groan and attempted thrust of her hips was only encouraging him.

This time he didn’t stop. He continued to kiss all the way to her opening, peppering it with featherlight kisses and subtle flicks of his tongue until she was a writhing mess. 

“Please….”

It came out as a whiny beg from Sakura. 

“Please what, Sakura? Tell me what you want.” 

He pushed her legs toward the counter harder, whispering hotly against her moist flesh before continuing to kiss her only lightly. She whimpered.

“Please, Kakashi, please… I need you…”

It was the way she’d said his name that did it. He opened his mouth against her waiting mound, encasing it from the hood of her clit to the start of her dripping entrance. The heat of his lips and tongue causing her to buck in surprise. He rewarded her by flattening the muscle against her bundle of nerves.

“Yes…” she hissed breathlessly.

In slow circles he moved his tongue against her, flicking it every so often toward her entrance to indulge in the taste of her, sweet and delicious and his for the taking. _Finally._ Kakashi’s focus switched to rubbing his flattened tongue up and down her clit before sucking gently. He felt her leg hitch first, then the gushing of fluids running down his chin, and then the long high pitched moan reached his ears. 

Sakura shook and quivered beneath him, but he would not stop, tongue resuming the circling action immediately. Watching her orgasm while one hand relinquished the hold of her leg, he brought it join his mouth, switching to a harsher suck while his fingers pushed deeply inside her. Sakura cried out with an almost wail. Kakashi released her clit with a small pop sound, kissing along her thigh, smearing her own juices it his wake. All the while two of his fingers pumping into her. Her body was shaking, mouth gaped open, her eyes sought him out.

“Now that you’re all cleaned up…” the erotic squelching noise of his thrusting fingers was just as loud as her needly pants. “You need to be disciplined for making such a mess of my kitchen. Do you know what I do with troublemakers here, Sakura?”

Her head was thrown back, walls squeezing around his digits, there was no way she would make any coherent answer. When her flushed face came up to look at him, and her gaze dropped to the point where his fingers were plunging inside her, Kakashi smirked. Thrusting hard a final time before withdrawing his hand completely, grabbing both of her hips and dragging her to the end of the counter. Her hot, wet entrance meeting his hard member. He ground her against him without entering just yet, enjoying her gasps.

“I take troublemakers,” he slapped the swell of her ass for effect, “back into my office and teach them a lesson.”

Kakashi thought at this point all Sakura was only capable of answering with whimpering moans. But she surprised him again.

“Yes, please, teach me a lesson.”

It was his final undoing.

He smirked, bringing his hand down hard against her again before pulling her legs quickly. With a yelp, she found her heels on the ground, the strappy stilettos not helping her already shaky balance. In a flurry, Kakashi knelt, hoisting Sakura over his shoulder. Her bare, delicious ass, right beside his ear. He could feel her hands flailing and scratching along his back in protest, only adding more fuel to the fire. With a sharp smack to her behind, he balanced her while holding tightly to her leg with the other hand. 

It was a short march to his office, throwing the door open with a loud crack, he delicately placed Sakura down in front of his desk. Standing before him in all her naked glory, their eyes met in a heated glaze, her breathing still recovering from the orgasm. 

Kakashi took a good handful of her breast, plucking and teasing the nipple, before quickly jerking her to turn around. Her back pressed flush against him, his hand torturing her nipple. 

“I’ve been wanting to teach you this lesson for so long.” He whispered hotly in her ear. 

Sakura sighed into his touch, his other hand raking up her body to press down between her shoulder blades, forcing her to bend forward and against the desk. In reflex she braced both elbows to it, her ass high and pressed against his hard and exposed dick, Kakashi leant back without severing the contact. His greedy hands grabbing her fleshy mounds bruisingly hard. 

Kakashi could now bear no more himself.

In a fluid motion he pulled his pants down completely, ripping the chef’s shirt open and throwing it to some forgotten corner. Hiking one of Sakura’s legs up and to the side, resting flat on the desk. With an edge of impatience, Kakashi put his erection to her folds, tracing it around her lips. Sakura slapped the desk trying to grab hold of something, she swore as he continued to avoid her entrance. All manner of paperwork being thrown off in the process. Kakashi could not care less at this point.

“Please, please Kakashi…”

“Is this what you want, Sakura?” He growled, pushing the tip along her opening, darting in just a fraction. The desperate and guttural moan from her causing Kakashi bite back his own in response. “Is this what you came all the way here for?” He slapped her cheek hard. “You wanted my dick to teach you a lesson?”

Her entire body was quivering, helpless and spread, waiting for him to take her in the way he'd longed to.

“Say it.” He hissed through his teeth, the heat radiating onto his cock was so inviting. But he needed to hear her say it. He needed to win for once.

“Yes… I came here to fuck you… I need you to fill me, please.”

Kakashi pushed himself into her entirely, slipping in so easily to her wet heat, groaning at the tightness engulfing him. Sakura's mouth fell open in a silent scream. Once seated in her fully he kept still, enjoying the pulsing of her walls around him. His hand came back to smooth over the globe of her ass before bringing in down in a light smack. The vice like grip that ensued on his member was pure bliss.

“Good girl…” he rasped out through gritted teeth. “Now, you're going to make up for teasing me so badly. Ugh”. He pulled his member all the way out, Sakura whined in displeasure. “For making me this hard…” he thrust back into her deeply, “and not finishing the job.”

Kakashi began pumping into her at an unforgiving pace. The teasing he'd inflicted upon Sakura had taken its toll on him as well. The dream he'd long given up on, bending her over every available surface and taking her roughly, finally coming to fruition. All those unfulfilling nights he'd resorted to hiding in the restaurant bathroom and relieving himself after she'd teased just a little too far. He was finally going to fill her, make her take every drop.

With her leg hitched up on the desk it offered the perfect position for Kakashi to reach to where they were joining. Deciding to push her as far as he could take her, rubbing tight and fast circles on her overworked clit. She was going to take it all, everything, he was going to push her until she screamed his name.

More papers and things tumbled from the desk. Sakura moaning keenly as Kakashi tortured her bundle of nerves, changing his thrusts to faster shallow movements that made her push back in to meet him. 

“Ugh… Kaka...shi…”

“That's it Sakura. Unf. Take all of it....”

He leant back to watch the glorious sight of her bucking in to meet him. Swallowing as much of his dick into her tight pussy. She began to spasm uncontrollably, leg twitching as another wave of orgasm wracked her. Kakashi stopped the onslaught on her clit to grab her hips tightly, driving into her with fervent force. Her leg dropped from the desk, unable to keep its hold while he fucked her so hard she was whimpering face down onto the wood.

Kakashi felt a tightening inside him, his own release begging to let go. With a few spanks in quick succession, he pulled his protesting member free. Sakura was almost limp in the afterglow of orgasm as he flipped her to face him. Lifting her by the backs of her thighs, Kakashi deposited her plump rear on the desk. Sakura laid back over top of the remaining paperwork, her head hanging off the other side. 

Kakashi held her legs up high, resting them against his chest, her shins and stilettos draped over his shoulder. He locked an arm around her thighs and plunged back into her. Resuming his earlier unrelenting pace. 

He wanted to watch her while he filled her. Watch those sweet lips part as they screamed his name.

His other hand raked down her body, plucking at her distended nipple before travelling down her abdomen. Shifting a little without breaking his rhythm, Kakashi used three fingers to furiously stroke her clit. Sakura's walls clamping down fiercely.

“Oh god….” She whined, lifting her head to watch how he pleasured her relentlessly.

“That's it. Take it all you dirty girl. Learn your lesson…”

Kakashi reveled at how her entire body convulsed. Eyes rolling back into her head, mouth agape. The smacking sound of his pounding into her overflowing arousal. It all added to the building pressure. His pace did not back down, riding out her orgasm for as long as she could handle before her gasps began to ease.

“Ka...ka...shi…” 

Kakashi thrusted hard and deep erratically a few final times, closing his eyes in bliss, allowing himself to lose control. 

_Finally._

He cracked his eyes open, jaw clenched, watching her reaction as his hot cum shot deep inside of her. Sakura's walls still trembling, milking the last of his seed.

For a moment he remained buried deep within her, panting in time to Sakura's shallow breaths. He extracted himself and turned to lie back on the desk next to her, legs hanging over the side. Sakura took a while to collect herself before shifting closer to him. 

“Do you discipline _all_ your staff that way?” Sakura spoke while still regaining her breath.

The vixen was back, he chuckled.

“No. You get special treatment for being so cruel, and then waiting so long to make it up to me. What did take you so long by the way?”

He turned his head to regard her closely, admiring her beauty in a vulnerable moment. She returned his gaze.

“Let's just say, I like making things _hard_ for you.”

She winked. Kakashi blinking, _stunned_ for a second before he joined her descension into laughter. When it petered out she was much closer, holding his eye but drifting down to his lips. Kakashi decided to act before she did. Drawing her in for a long and tender kiss. It turned heated quickly enough, Kakashi feeling himself stir below the waist as he pawed her bare breast. 

Sakura pulled back first.

“Kakashi…”

“Mmm. I love it when you say my name like that. Do it again…”

“Kakashi… can you smell smoke?”

The daze broken, he concentrated and pulled back fully. 

“Actually, yeah. Oh shit…”

It was too late. The alarm had started. In the heat of the moment Kakashi had literally forgotten to turn the heat off on the gas hob. The poor excuse for a risotto burnt to smithereens.

Jumping up, it only took seconds for the sprinkler system to kick in. Drenching them both. 

“Well, at least we don't have to clean up.” Sakura called over the alarm glancing out toward the kitchen.

With a smile and a laugh Kakashi pulled her close, kissing her deeply again.

“That's a shame, I was about to offer you a job.”


End file.
